kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventure in Serenia
Adventure in Serenia was a port of Wizard and the Princess on the IBM pc. Backstory Through the use of a computer, you are magically transported to the land of Serenia, where the evil Wizard Harlin has made off with the beautiful Princess Priscilla. It has been rumored that the Wizard has taken the Princess to his castle beyond the mountains to the North. It is your task to rescue Princess Priscilla and return her safely to the village where you originally began your adventure. See also *Adventure in Serenia Manual Behind the scenes thumbthumbBeyond the title screen name change, a different 4-color CGA palette, improved text (with both capital and lower-case letters), and alternative inventory graphics there is little difference in the game with original Wizard and the Princess. There is some message differences, where the narrator will say things a little differently. There are two different color palette's in the game. These are accessed via use of the F2 key. The primary color scheme "monochrome mode" appears as a grey background with black, fuchsia, and cyan. This actually was originally a monochrome mode but modern video cards assign these colors to it, but wouldn't have been seen on hardware at the time. The second color scheme the 'color mode' includes blue, green, orange, and red. This color scheme uses less dithering, and uses more solid colors for some elements. With dithering it as some brown-like colors as well. If a person had a composite monitor/tv available the game would then offer a third color scheme using CGA Mode 4 composite graphics (320x200) that would offer a few more colors and blend some of the colors to give illusion of more.http://nerdlypleasures.blogspot.com/2013/11/ibm-pc-color-composite-graphics.html This gave it almost the same number of colors/detail as the C64 and PCJR versions. Like the apple II and Atari versions, the game uses dithering to give the illusion of more colors or shades. However, the game tends to max out about six or seven 'colors' or 'shades' on any given screen. Thus it appears to have even less colors than the apple II version. The primary color scheme is even more drab than the secondary one (using more gray and blacks). On the one hand, the cacti and the desert scenes in general using the second mode look more colorful than in the Apple II version (which used a rather drab 'grey' made from dithering white and black for both sand and plant life), as the cacti actually look 'green'. Interestingly, while the second mode offers more colorful, it tends to have less overall contrasting shades on screen at once. For example village of Serenia has about seven different 'shades' or 'colors' on screen at once in the primary mode. Whereas the second color mode, has about six colors or shades on screen. In general this gives the secondary mode one shade less than the less colorful primary mode. This is said to be Roberta Williams least favorite version of the game, as she thought the graphics looked atrocious. Many adventure game lists have incorrectly identified the game's title as "Adventures in Serenia" (plural). However, the true title is "Adventure in Serenia." References External Links *Manual cover of "Adventure in Serenia *http://www.if-legends.org/~yois/vault.php?id=588 Category:Adventure in Serenia/The Wizard and the Princess Category:King's Questions